Bolts, and other threaded fasteners, have been around for hundreds of years. Typically employed to join two surfaces together, they include a main shaft that extends through a bore in both surfaces, and is terminated on one side with a head that provides a flange surface that is larger than the bore and rests against one of the surfaces. A nut is threaded onto the main shaft opposite from the bolt until it is held tightly against the other of the two surfaces.
Many structures require drainage functionality due to environment or usage considerations. Sometimes exposure to elements requires that provisions be made in the structure to prevent water accumulation. Other times, the manner of intended usage creates a high likelihood that liquid will be spilled onto the structure, and must be drained away to prevent damage or deterioration thereof.
When drainage must occur through two surfaces, a simple drain hole through both surfaces will not suffice. Doing so creates a significant likelihood that water will accumulate and become trapped between the surfaces. If those surfaces contain an oxidizable metal, rapid deterioration through rusting can occur.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.